


Hintayan

by kaichocosoo



Series: One-Liner Prompt Drabbles! [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Gusto lang naman siyang hintayin ni Kyungsoo





	Hintayan

Pagkatunog ng bell, agad na tumayo ang buong klase at nagunahan sa pinto, lahat ay sabik nang umuwi. Gusto na din umuwi at matulog ni jongin, ilang araw na ding kulang ang kanyang tulog dahil interschool dance competition na sa loob ng sampung araw.

Sila ang defending champion kaya naman puspusan na ang practice nila para maperfect ang kanilang routine.

Kahit naman si jongin ang pinakamasipag at pinakadeterminado na ma-keep ang iniingatan nilang 3 year-consecutive championship, nakakaramdam din sya ng pagod. Kilos pagong syang naglalagay ng gamit sa bag nya nang may humila ng bahagya sa damit nya.

"Ni, bilisan mo na. Nakita ko na si kuya xing at sehun na dumaan. Baka ma-late ka."

Sa kabila ng pagod, nakokonsensya na din si jongin sa kasintahang si kyungsoo. Todo suporta sa kanya ang boyfriend, sinasamahan sya kada practice para bigyan sya ng moral support at alagaan sya.

"Diba may assignment ka pang gagawin?" Nguso ni jongin. "Hindi ka pa ba uuwi?"

Umiling si kyungsoo ng may ngiti. "Ginawa ko na kaninang lunch. Bat pinapauwi mo na ako? Malamang hihintayin kita. Parati ko namang ginagawa to, ni. Nagweekend lang nakalimutan mo na?" biro ni kyungsoo.

Sinukbit na ni jongin ang bag sa balikat at kinuha ang kamay ng kasintahan at tiningnan ito sa makikinang nyang mga mata. "Baka gabihin nanaman kami, soo. Nagdagdag ng idea si kuya kasper nung saturday, hindi pa namin napapractice ng maayos yun."

Si kyungsoo naman ang napanguso habang unti-unti nyang siniksik ang mga daliri sa pagitan ng kay jongin. "Hala, gusto kong makita, ni. Ang daya naman, kung kelan wala ako tsaka may bago."

"Pwede mo namang makita sa competition day. Ayoko na kumain pa ulit ng oras mo yung practice ko. Diba sabi mo manunuod ka pa nung kdrama ung may husband chuchu sa title?"

Natawa si kyungsoo. "Ayan kakasama mo kay baek nahawa ka na sa kakachuchu nya," hinila nya ang boyfriend at naglakad papunta sa direksyon ng dance studio kung saan magpapractice sila jongin. "Mas importante ka naman, ni. Bakit may ibang tagapunas ka na ba ng pawis?"

Huminto sila sa gitna ng corridor at kinurot ni jongin ang matambok na pisngi ng boyfriend. "Kaya ko na yun. Masyado mo na akong binibaby."

Kung ibang tao ang hahawak sa mukha ni kyungsoo, siguradong may kasunod yung sakit ng katawan. Pero syempre may boyfriend pass si jongin kaya isang matamis na ngiti ang nakuha niya.

"Eh baby naman kita diba? Anong masama dun?"

Wala na. Nagpacute na si kyungsoo, nagtiptoe ng konti at tiningnan sya through his eyelashes. Kitang kita din ni jongin ang malulusog nyang pisngi na ang sarap panggigilan ng mga halik.

At dahil kaya nya, syempre ginawa nya.

"Alam mo pasalamat ka, cute ka."

At dahil gusto ni kyungsoo na sya ang huling may say, sya na ang humalik sa labi ng nag-aalalang kasintahan. "Alam mo namang love kita kaya ko to ginagawa."

Inakbayan na sya ni jongin at ni-lead papuntang practice room. "Yes, boss. Love you more kaya tara na baka maisipan ko pang wag na pumuntang practice."


End file.
